Bleach: Shadow of ReBirth
by RSin the Emprahh 23
Summary: This is an alternative story of the TYBW(it will hold both canon and non-canon elements). summary: the one who once brought them hope now brings them destruction. the Gotel face it's worst crisis, but things don't stop their for new threats are revealed on the horizon, and thru desperation another betrayal follows. things shall never be the same after this war is over.


Disclaimers: i do not own anything from the manga/anime series, Bleach. this fanfic is written for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Prologue:Silent Silver/Aftermath.

Italy, year 1799, 02:31 AM.  
'Dreams, goals, ambitions. the once true to the heart are never easy to achieve, but are not impossible either as long as existing within reason... supposed status, assumed destiny and all other minor inconvenience have nothing to do with achieving them. what matter are: understanding of once own selve and fortitude. for the true unmovable obstacles are once selve and inevitability itself.'

thru the memories of a man seemingly in his 30's, this quote was the first thing that came while entering an isolated small town within the northern region of Italy. this quote was told by a teacher to her student at a time of need; a quote that most would disregard as naive at best thanks to the mindsets of the era, but to that student this quote was a noble truth. now after 50 years that same student has returned to her birth place, Cataracta. he wasn't alone tho; around 15 people were following him, all covered in medieval European black cloaks and dressings similar to him with only exception that most of them wore masks. 6 of them in plain sign while the other 9 were hiding around, staying within the shadows and scouting around for potential problems. it was a dark and raining night with the moonlight barely visible; perfect timing considering they didn't want any attention on their behalf either. walking on the empty street heading to one location close to the middle of the town. it did not take to long before one among the group decided to cut the silence.

"so this is it? hmm... talk about a damn miserable view, even for a hospital!"

"well, this town is in a terrible economic state, and there was a plague... it's fair say; it could have been worse."

the leader responded calmly to his subordinate then proceeded to monologue silently.

"to think a person like you would spend her final days here, in such a miserable place. but still, i understand, JoAnn."

* * *

at the forth floor of a hospital room, barely lightened by the only window in the room, 6 beds and 4 patience that seemed in a terrible shape, covered by dirty blankets. all of them sleeping expect for one: an elderly sickly woman laid on her bedroom contemplating her life; been that her end was near and having nothing better to do than to wait for it. she had no expectations of anyone to come, even tho she could have one to be close at her final moments: she choice not tho. without anything else to do and sleep did not seem to be an option, the woman started thinking about what she was told of the next life from her first fiance. she know better than most around her of what awaited her... it wouldn't be easy, knowing that the next world is almost similar to this world, with only a few different sets of rules, but not without dangers. feeling only some slight hints of disappointment knowing she may not gain her beauty back, her once blonde like the sunshine hair, her's as humanly possible flawless face and her stern but beautiful voice. then again she wouldn't miss it by much: romance wasn't much of a great concern, what she truly loved was teaching and studying different languages and in some cases studying different fields of knowledge too. that naturally made her abit of an outcast among her female peers, but that wasn't a problem her.

it didn't took long before she was interrupted from her thoughts after seeing a shadowy figure coming closer, but before the woman could panic she heard a familiar voice.

"JoAnna Rizzon, don't be afraid! i have no ill intent, so please do not disturb your roommates' rest... they clearly need it."

the figure's features became more visible the closer he came thanks to the little moonlight. what the woman saw send shivers to her spine, it was a man that she haven't seeing for decades, someone very important from her past. his facial and physical appearance was that of a fit/athletic middle-aged man(between 30-35) and was of mixed heritage of Western/European and of Eastern/Japanese origin; even tho he mostly looked as a Westerner facially. his hair were light-blonde(same color with Kisuke Urahara's) and had emerald-green iris colored eyes. but their was more to him, something wrong: his face seemed abit pale, his skin had a deadish color, his eyes had a fin taint of sickness as well. her attention was quickly shifted towards the man who in return give her a gentle smile and spoke.

"it has been a long time, 50 years to be exact."

"that's... that's not possible, Lucien. how?!"

"normally i don't take kindly to be referred by that name, but you... are going to be that one exception."

"but how can this be? you haven't aged."

"ohh trust me, that's a long story of hard work, which in short included a number of not so socialy acceptable research. not as easy as some would wish it was, but not impossible either."

the woman remained speechless for a few seconds trying to master a respond, but how can she. a man that she knew from 50 years had barely aged since the last time she saw... and that was only one part of her fears.

"so, how has it been your life? i hope it was fulfilling."

"it was fine; i don't have anything to regret. you on the other hand don't seem so well."

"well i couldn't be peaky on this. this is the best result i could hope for, currently."

"you look like a corpse, Lucien!"

"really?... hah! i guess that explains a few things."

the man said in a sarcastic casual tone which reminded the woman of this man's older self.

'atleast you still haven't lost that whimsical attitude of yours, dear.'

the man's expression changed again to a more sorrowful and apologetic one, and after a few seconds he spoke again.

"hmm. I'm sorry, I'm very sorry for this: you deserved better than that, if only it was possible for me to have chosen to cultivate what we had back then. then most likely you would have been a happier woman."

JoAnn's expression immediately changed to that of annoyance if not borderline disgust and almost lost her temper.

"JUST STOP! you made your damn choice!"

"i know but try to understand what's on stake here."

"and what's on stake?! i know exactly what's on actual stake! i would never stand for this!"

this time it was the visitor's expression that started showing hints of annoyance, but unlike the elderly woman he kept he's tone down while answering.

"i know you wouldn't, but someone has to or else... or else their will be no vindication for what was lost and their crimes! nor freedom!"

"vindication?... freedom? hah!"

her expression was that of mockery and pity towards him, which he remained silent letting her finish.

"try as much as you want but you can never justify this! what you want to do is nothing more than fulfilling a personal vendetta!"

"a 'vendetta'... really now? i thought your memory was still working. that or you must be jesting, which if that's the case: I'm still disappointment."

"you wouldn't be the only one."

"i can see that. i hoped you could atleast try t*"

"I'm not just speaking for myself!"

the man lifted his left eyebrow in small hint of surprise.

"is this what you think your father would want you to do?... to harm innocents people!"

after hearing this, he turned his gaze away towards the window and quietly said.

"no i guess he wouldn't... but i have to."

the man turned he's gaze back to the woman and patted her shoulder before continuing.

"but i guess i should expect that someone with such a noble soul as yourself wouldn't accept it. that their is no other way, or better; their shouldn't be one!"

she tried to object, but the man still proceeded with his statements.

"also the word 'innocent' is quite an exaggeration when we talk about a bunch of self-righteous murderers! nothing but a corruption upon reality!... you must remember what i have told you of them, of what they have done upon us all and the risk they represent. their arrogance and their hypocrisies, only good for twisting everything into their convenience: good riddance i did say!"

JoAnn did not miss the tone he had at the last parts, the venom those words cared. she already had tried to debate him out of this mindset once, only to fail miserably: the power of honest hatred, combined with an actually stable argument. as immoral and heartless as it may be.

her expression started becoming more pleading seemly reminded of the past when they had that same discussion. wanting him to just let it go.

"i beg of you stop this! if you go thru this you will lose your humanity, turn back now that it isn't to late, atleast for yo**"

"stop that! those spawns don't mean anything and that goes for her as well. he was wrong for sympathizing them! he was wrong to love her! but don't worry, i already corrected the past. almost."

this last part raised her eyebrows this time, sending her in a ray of thoughts.

'What exactly does he mean by that? one can not erase the**... no, not this... those mass disappearances and catastrophies, the Morgensterns, you... HOW COULD YOU!...'

"why are you here exactly?"

she asked while still seemly in her thoughts.

"to see you of course, dear... and to ask a question before cutting one of the last ties of my past."

the woman kept silent in confusion, even if their was some way to stop him... maybe not in this world but on the next perhaps? thinking this give her some hope. sadly cases like those are never so easy as she would realize soon.

"well as you must know or at least have realized; in those 40 years i worked tirelessly on amassing knowledge and power, gaining influence and followers, as well as fighting and destroying them whenever and however I could. getting closer and closer to my dreams... but i haven't forgotten you at that time for you see; i had people to keep a close eye, to make sure that you won't leak any undesirable information to the wrong ears."

the woman didn't show even the slightest hint of surprise to this. essentially confirming his suspicion that she had some awareness of that.

"you didn't make it easy that for sure, especially the first years while hiding among them."

the man calmly put he's left palm on her shoulder again and came face to faces with hers, but before he could ask he was interrupted by the elderly woman herself, annoyed by the lack of personal space. JoAnn answered anyways on what she thought he would ask in a spiteful tone.

"yes! of course i did, like every sane person would! but you can guess how it went!"

"they didn't believe you. hah! did you really expect such entitled and desperate vermin to hid your warnings?"

"at first i remained silent for years while living among them, but slowly over the years i was becoming afraid of you, even paranoid. that you would hurt me or worse, do something irredeemable if i stood silent for longer: my biggest mistake and regret now is taking to long on doing the right thing!..."

"and that's a biggest surprise and question to me, JoAnn. that doesn't seems like something yourself would do."

the woman didn't answered but just continued.

"they could not believe that someone could hold such a twisted belief, or just didn't realize how dangerous you can be. both were understandable, that's why i wanted to avoid those closest to you."

she said that with tone of guilt seeming close to tears, which his response was a show of apathy. after a few seconds pause she finished it.

"but the few that did. told me to stay as far away from you as possible; saying that you were unstable."

"oh my really? how sanctimonious of them; as always pretending to hold the high-ground. i think that's enough, let's get to the actual question."

she started feeling bits of anguish, hoping he wouldn't ask about that. but reality wouldn't have it so easy on her.

"do remember of your good friend, George Berci?"

she tried to hide the sense of dread she felt after hearing that name, but to no avail.

"your face says it all!"

the whimsical tone he was using and the thought of what he did to him. it made her sick to her stomach; in retaliation she pushed his hand away from her shoulder and asked in a loud tone.

"was he not the same as you!?"

"and I give him a chance to follow me like some others did, and he declined; you can guess what came next but that's not the subject here. what i want to know is why such secrecy?... as you must know i did not simply destroy those domains; I made sure to collect as much info as I could and to not leave tracks, and guess what; i have found something strange in the early places you hid, even tho i had placed trustworthy eyes, i still missed years of details. i tried to uncover them but to no luck! so would you be so kind to tell me what is this big secret of yours? i mean you must have heard. 'their are no secrets that time does not reveal'"

"it's not a threat to you, but i will never tell you about it."

"the word 'Never' is quite absolute don't you think. if it's not a threat then why won't you tell me?"

before the elderly woman could come up with a retort she saw another shadowy figure standing at the door, and she was not the only one that notices it. the figure quickly moved towards the man and whispered something to his ear. the only thing she could make out of the figure was that it belonged to a muscular man.

"hmm! it seems like our time is over. any longer and i ran the risk of bringing unwanted attention towards me... so it seems i will let you keep that secret as... a last request."

the man pulled out a syringe fueled with what seemed to be water to the naked eye, or to be more precise: to the non-spiritual aware eye. this water-like substance was glowing a indigo-colored light. the man grabbed her arm and proceeded to inject her. the idea of yelling left her as soon as it came, no nurse could help her in this situation and even worse; she could endanger her roommates... she wasn't in any real danger tho; that serum' job was not to end her life... that part will be left to someone else.

"don't worry, this won't kill you or effect your already in critical state health, this medicine III was designed to only interact with your soul. its effects will activate at a very specific event after your death during **Konso(Soul Burial)** "

after emptying the syringe he put it back in his pocket and proceeded explaining the effects of the serum.

"you already know what comes next; you will end up in Soul Society and the rest will be up to you! but this serum will make some alterations to this process, which will be the permanent memory loss of 80% of your life as a human. intriguing isn't it? it is actually quite a recent invention; the name of this serum is IX,Mnemosyne,Doris. or 9,M,D for short. so now you don't have to worry about anyone learning this secret of yours, while I don't have to worry about you ruffianing my ideas to anyone in Soul Society... that isn't open-minded enough to get it. or worst."

the woman had a hard time to process what has been told to her. even tho it was quite simple. she didn't want to believe that her last hope was no more. she couldn't do anything to stop him if what he said is true it all ends with her. she tried desperately to think of something but to no avail. the man started walking away but before exiting the room he looked at the figure standing beside him and whispered something, JoAnn even tho not hearing them was already aware what he was ordering him to do. after he finished, the man turned his gaze towards the woman to bid her a final farewell for everything they once has.

"I'm truly apologetic for the way things have to end. but their is no other way sadly. believe me, everything from back then was true for me as it was for you. farewell, JoAnn Rizzon!"

after the man left the room and the woman proceeded to start praying to any hier power for protection, not for her. but for someone else dear to her. the other man was still in the room and after a minute he took out his sword while approaching till he was directly above her. their was no sadistic joy or a cold-blooded expression on the man's face. no, his expression was the same with the other man's; which was an apologetic one. JoAnna wasn't holding any grudge towards him, her expression said that much. what followed next was the sound of a sword slicing thru flesh and of blood and gore been spilled, traveling thru the corridors of the 4th floor.

* * *

outside the hospital, 14 cloaked figures still waited for their leader to return while taking cover from the rain. several minutes passed and they were running out of time considering the warning that was given to them. one has already entered the hospital to inform their leader, but none of them had come out yet making the group skeptical about getting in to check. but choice to be patient... expect for one.

"how long does the boss intend to waste time in that damn graveyard! I don't know about you guys, but I would rather to start moving!"

"quiet down Oarburgn! only a few minutes passed at most."

a feminine strict voice responded to the punkish one. Oarburgn: pretty much the unlikeble hot-blooded brute of the group, which under normal circumstances(and wishfully) wouldn't have been expected to survive long. sadly for them and most others, he never lived up to most expectations; for all his flaws he made up with his combat skills, cunning and sheer strength. Oarburgn was by all means the worst kind of Rogue... that also had the weird habit of soving the word 'damn' in every talk/sentence like a Catchphrase. it was kinda of joke at that point.

"a dying hug is not something we should waste our time for, but damn! he had to be sentimental about it!"

"jeez. why our lord even took you under the **Μαυρο Δαχτυλίδι(Black** **Ring)** , will always be beyond me!"

"the reason why is cause I get the damn job done right, sis!"

"silencing her is not the only reason our lord is passing by."

"ohh come on! any low-rank could deal with an old hug on death's door, their is no way an organization that existed for more than a millennia could threatened by something like this!"

his remarks started to draw the attention of the rest of the group, and not just because of the disrespect; he risked to draw the attention from all over the town-block with his yelling. a last attempt was made to calm him down: by one of the members that liked him the least infact.

"calm down, Oarburgn. those were 'his' order, he knows exactly what he does."

"ohh! he obviously does, damn I tried to convince him not to waste time on sentimentality, but nope! here we're: so close to reach our objective, but instead he wants as to wait!"

"and who are you to decide on what is of importance? he give you the opportunity to be more than an outcast; you own it to him to not question!"

"well sorry that I do not intend to follow any order without a question, i'm no fool or cattle! that's your race's slave mentality, not mine."

the last part oozed the most considering the black/brown skin-color that was visible and his African-native accent. it was obvious what he was aiming at. the man started walking towards Oarburgn, regretting his previous intent and pulled a knife made of sharp bones(it looks exactly like the First Blade from the Supernatural series, but with a purple handle).

"now that's funny, coming from a half-bred of a bastard bloodline!"

"who did you just call an half-bred! you damn Fullbring savage!"

Oarburgn pulled a silver cross out of his pocket underneath his cloak and reishi started to gather around him.

"don't think that your cowardly tricks will protect you. i have killed your kind before!"

the bone knife started glowing a greenish light and soon the reishi around him started to twist.

"get in the damn line! everyone can do that! half or fullbred it's all the same, as easy as killing your damned kin. nothing worth bragging!"

the last part he said with a glee of enthusiasm on his tone, and even tho Oarburgn's lower face was covered; the twisted grin was almost visible thru the fabric. the other man's respond to this was nothing but a intense stare that was giving off killing intend.

"ohh don't worry. i'm going to do something far worse than just ending the mistake that's your life."

both their weapons were changing strangely to what would be usually expected from a Quincy and Fullbringer. Oarburgn's hexagram was changing into bow as expected, but then the man at a blinding speed brought he's palm and crushed the reishi construct, shaping it into something different, and soon underneath his cloak his clothing started glowing a light-blueish color, all the remains gathering together within his palms, while small plates of grayish shining armor were revealed. the ones who haven't see him fight before thought he would form swords... they weren't completely out of mark.

the Fullbringer's knife was growing, shapeshifting and releasing predatory plant vines. covering his body and his hands shaping into large sharp blades and changing him, not just from the outside: the vines were shaping him, fusing into his body. the distortion was increasing and in an almost perfect synchrony with his opponent shouted the name of his power. the rest of the group were ready to take them down before making a mess, but at that moment only 2 voices were heard in the entire block.

" **SAKRALE PEITSCHENKLINGEN(Sacred/Sacral Whip blades)"**

" **Drive Him Mad, MBWIRI"**

"THAT'S GONNA BE ENOUGH, GENTLEMEN!"

both of them paused after hearing their leader's command, and not just them; the rest of the group were intending to intervine and put a stop in one way or another, for if they were that easy to provoke they may as well be better off without them: cut the loses as they say. Oarburgn wouldn't be missed that's for sure. the leader gaze was directed towards the one closer to fight with a neutral expression, the spiritual pressure those 2 released was almost enough to blow away her mask but in quick reaction only her hood was taken off, revealing a beautiful set of crimson-red hair and abit of her face.

"forgive me lord, i should have put an end to this before it got this out of hand!"

"ahhh! and i'm sure you would, but really! do we must give our foes such an advantage? such a waste would have been... i already know who started it. Zullu, i expected better than this."

afterwards his gaze met Oarburgn's, and it was one of disdain and a hint of the temptation to cut him open, having heard of his commentary from the inside: he wasn't actually that loud but the man's senses were above average. but more importantly for putting him and the group at risk of been discovered/located from all the reiatsu they released. luckily for Oarburgn tho his strength was to rare and useful to waste as such he resisted this erge, 'warriors should die against the enemy on the battlefield, nowhere else!' as he himself would say. Oarburgn has served under him for over a decade and know him, or atleast got a good idea of his ways, which is why sat silent not to enrage him; for one his wishes and benefits lied with his leader, and second; he know how to ingrave the notion that their are worst fates than death on someone's soul.

"I won't be as lenient with you next time when you decide to make noises, little parasite."

after that he took a quick glance at the red-hair and give a short comment.

"it's alright, Orlean, don't take it to heart."

he then gazed back at the hospital, where the same man that interrupted him few minute earlier was bowing to him. now that the rain and clouds had cleared from the sky, all of he's features were visible; including the fact that he was a Shinigami.

dark/brown hair cut average, light-blue eyes but with dark-grey scleras, European in origin and a visibly tall well muscle-build body.

"Reinhardt, it seems you finished, I hope you followed my orders to the letter."

"as quick and painless as possible! yes, it has been done."

"excellent. now report to everyone here about the issue at hand!"

"of course sir, it seems that the 12 Squad's scientific department and Central46 have indeed started taking notice of the circle's movements, or to be more precise; some of our most vocal campaigns. they have send 15 Onmitsukido members and slowly started trucking our movement as well, sir."

"i see, then i guess their is no other way, Reinhardt: you will have to be strong."

the Shinigami nodded with understanding of why.

"I shall distruct them so you may continue, sir."

"master, if it's just a few stealth force members, then their won't be any trouble for as to deal with them."

the tallest and muscle-build/heavy looking of the group(which was around as tall as Yammy Liargo in his first appearance) in size spoke with a heavy almost monstrous voice. trying to help a Shinigami that he considered as a good friend, someone who didn't looked at his as a freak, but as a comrade. sadly that would not change anything.

"didn't you hear us, Smaug? the priority is to not draw any suspicion. we can't have Soul Society discovering us now: it's 2 centuries to early for that. if Reinhardt get captured their is high possibility that he will be imprisoned into the, Ujimushi no Su. meaning their is a possibility of rescue."

immediately, Oarburgn asked the man with a small hints of pity.

"the 'Nest of Maggots'... sir, won't be that abit to risky for his sanity? to stay in that damn place."

"that's why i told him, 'you have to be strong', i believe in his fortitude, he will endure!"

no more objections could be made after that, considering that Reinhardt himself wasn't objecting at all and he seemed fine with that: unsurprisingly when one considers his family's background, the debt of the Tiberns which he was willing to pay even with his life. why should they disrespect his dedication? the group was prepared to leave for the ruins and Reinhardt Tibern was making preparations to lure the Onmitsukido to the opposite direction of his master's objectives. but before the group could depart the leader give a quick order to the second-only female member among them.

"it seems there will be a small change of plans... Midia, send this message to Shinobu Eishima: change of plans, go to 33th district and report 'Yagari' instead, afterwards focus on the **"Tsuinteru Yugami(Twin-Tail** **Distortion** ) insative! lastly, keep a careful eye on the future Lieutenant of the 5th division and all of his associates!... understood!"

the woman just nodded while and procceded to write the message on a piece of paper. which then she proceeded to burn it within her closed palms after chanting some sort of incantation.

"good. let's hope the spell reaches him soon; the last thing I need is them becoming more suspicious and in turn alerting their roaches. now back on our original objective: Purgatorium!"

and with that the group disappeared into the night, lost inbetween the many events/details in history that remain forgotten... a small detail in the Gotel's files that one would find value beyond a morbid curiosity. till the time comes when secrecy won't be necessarily, and then it'll already be to late for their adversaries to do anything to stop it, to stop him. the Gotel13 is not an insignificant opponent and he understood that far to well, but he held respect towards them, for what they stood for and for what they were: the honorable ideas and vision that formed the Court Guards... sadly, over the years they became less than ideal do to corruption; as they say 'the devil is in the details'. those details are the reason why he will be called 'that' by both sides, his supposed 'honorable' ideas deemed extreme and demonized by most.

'A mighty impure Serpent has appeared in the horizon. awaken by the injustice and hypocrisies which drove it forward with malice, and it's many mouths grown gluttonous for it's eyes have been set for the cold and uncaring heavens themselves! it won't be long before its reach will touch the throne, then a new order shall be re-born. both as lord of souls and as lord of death, to stand as the eternal spin of Samsara itself or to be broken by it's own Anti-Thesis!'

* * *

Soul Society: Present, 13:51 PM.

morning-noon and the Rukongai was in a state of unrest thanks to the situation the Shinigamis faced: nearly a month ago the Vandereich had revealed it's existence, declaring war to the Gotel13 and to every Spirit that hasn't swore allegiance to the Quincys. normally something like that wouldn't be enough to cause wide-spread panic, no, what caused this uproar on both commoners and nobles is the fact that the Quincys were successful on their previous invasion; wiping out 1/3 of the low and mid-ranking Shinigamis as well as killing few seated high-rank officers and most importantly, 3 Captains lost their lives included the Commander himself. the other 2 were the head of the Kuchiki clan and the first candidate for Head-Captain, Shishui Kyoraku. luckily the second candidate, Jushiro Ukitake was unharmed and in short the Central46 had officially announced him as the new Head-Captain on which he works tirelessly to aid on the upcoming invasion and began by appointing 2 new captains that he found worthy of the title. fortunately Jushiro's health issues were stabilized for the time been. sadly, that didn't ease the majority of its worries.

things have gone silent within those weeks; no sign of their movements at all, but the strange phenomenons happening during that time in both the living and the spiritual realms weren't helpful either. but it didn't mean they weren't appreciating the time they got and the reinforcements that appeared: the return of Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai and Zaraki Kenpachi from their few days training on the Royal Palace. and they weren't alone, the Zero Squad had send some of their forces including a new captain candidate as well, realizing the upcoming danger the Gotel would face. the founder of SRDI Kisuke Urahara had also returned; receiving amnesty from his previous crimes thanks to the Zero Squad's and Ukitake's word, and that wasn't the end of the good news: the Shihois and the other Noble houses chose to help aswell. Isshin Kurosaki/Shiba had joined the efforts for personal reasons, the rest of the Visards have also returned to aid their friends and leader(Shinji). those weren't the only ones; other allies of the Gotel(or at least to some particular individuals) had joined too, all under the common goal to protect the world they knew. if only they realized that things would take a far different turn of events they could ever hope to imagine... it had already started at that moment and sirens could be heard from the underground labs of SRDI"

"what a... what is with the radars! do you get the same reading?!"

"yes! it seems like something has breached into Seiretei, quickly inform the third seat of this!"

"hmm! it seem to be effecting 2 parts of the Seiretei; one at the outskirts of the Sekkiseki field, while the other is... right close at the middle."

"shit, the middle of what?!"

"no way! captain Kurotsuchi's mechanisms would have activated the moment it picked up disturbance within the reishi particle's flows."

"of the Seiterei, right infront the 1th Division!"

"wasn't that mostly theoretical tho?"

"so all this waste of time modifying this place was for darn nothing!"

"are the defense still intact!?"

"good to know that my eyes were damaged by all this lighting for nothing, thanks to our dear unstable Captain!"

"... you must be new here if you think that's the worst, Retro."

"it seem so, the defenses are working!"

"... yap, hope that he doesn't hear that, R'Ryno."

"maybe it was high-jacket?"

"send a message to our 5th sector!... to make sure that the weapon is intact you moron!"

"how? if the captain's and Urahara's theory about their location were correct we would have known first hand of any of their attempts of movement on Shinigami soil if not the entirety o*"

"that doesn't matter now! were dahell is Akon, anyone!"

the voices of the researchers were continuesly heard; one half working and trying to relate the situation while the other tried to make sense of this. but this wouldn't last long.

"CALM DOWN EVERYONE!... it's not just us, every surveillance sensors have picked that up! the 3th seat and the rest of the hier ups are most likely already informed!"

a female researcher, Torue informed the rest of the researchers with some been on the verge of panicking, while the others were still debating on the situation and trying to assets it. but it was already to late to warn the rest of the divisions, considering the disturbance were already visible to the first division headquarters; which a Captain's gathering was already taking place. truly they were the first to see the shadows covering parts of the Seiretei.

* * *

12 minutes later.

after the shadows disintegrated the Shinigamis made their move on investigating, which lead them inside into an icy fortress that was in a bad state. it wouldn't be long till they come across one of the driving forces behind this and a risky proposition of change. located deep into a large room illuminated by half of the ceiling missing and most southern walls having collapsed, were the balcony once was showcasing the view of a monument of grand ambition... but now it was mostly buried by ramble. the floors were dirty and stained, any symbol and objects this room once had was burned to an unrecognisable state, the gates/doors of this once great room were in a horrible state as well seemnly ready to collapse with the slightest disturbance; almost like an invitation to be breached by any that desired to. for as now it had only one person residing. sitting on what seemed to be a white throne in a terrible condition as well.

the attire of this figure was black with little abit of silver and light-purple colors into the mix. it was a militaristic uniform which was covered with armor plating of silver color; not to large or to thick tho. it looked similar to some of the uniforms the Sternitters wore, but with few more adds of cloaked clothing and armor(something very similar to what a sith lord like Darth Revan would wear) with 3 insignias/symbols that showed status, rank and allegiance. from a far only 2 were kinda visible, a tribal-styled drawn 2 headed dragon with few details/different marks and writing on it, while the other was of a 10 pointed star. which was the one the hooded figure proceeded to wipe clean from the dust; not surprising considering the condition this room was in. to think this shadowry room was once a throne room that belonged to a great patriarch and hope of his people: not anymore. a sign to behold which both the figure and his master/lord truly appreciate... the hooded figure was sitting without paying any mind to anything, waiting patiently for the now intruders to reach this location... he would not wait for long.

"YOU THEIR, ALT!"

"CAPTAIN! WE HAVE FOUND SOMEONE!... finally."

they all hurried towards the throne-room, and Rukia was the first to enter and draw her Zampakuto, which was followed by Yumichika and then by the rest that gathered their. in few seconds the figure was surrounded by all sides, but keeping a safe distance from him... what came next was completely unexpected, someone that both Renji and Rukia hoped they would find: but not like this...

and that was only the start of things to come.

"well, that's a warm welcome... quite nostalgic isn't it? Renji. Rukia."

End of Prologue.

* * *

well this is it, my first story(and second attempt) so i hope you enjoy it or atleast found it interesting to follow. i intend this story go for 40 between to 50 chapters long, if i'm lucky to get there.

Trivia:

Cataracta means waterfall in Latin. the name derives from the fact it has a great/large river close by, as such it was named that way,

Mbwiri is a demon from central African folk-lore, but in this story it's the name of Zulu's Fullbring, which abilities reflect the evil-spirit itself: the power to increase the users combat capacity by its fused exoskeleton armor(similar to Chad, but more plant like and demonic in appearance), as well as more claws/blades to boost, but it has 2 more abilities: perfect camouflage and the power to induce insanity in the user's presence, only those with the greater spiritual pressure, or strongest wills can hope to resist it, and that still doesn't mean the opponent will leave unscaved from this experience: the effect can be permanent in one's psychi.

Zulu was an African witchdoctor from youth thanks to his unnatural gifts, leading to him been highly respected among his tribe; he was the protector, healer and spiritual guide to them, but later in his years things went downhill for both him and his long-dead tribe; completely changing him from what he once was, retaining only his wisdom that reflected his past selve. he doesn't like to speak about his past and the events that drove him in his current path: one that had spent time with him could paint a picture in what happened to him by his disdain towards Europeans and the Quincys.

 **Note!:** the story may have some very descriptive scenes of violence and other graphic elements. also, my punctuation ain't the best; which i will try not to make any but i can't say 100% their won't be any. so if you can't tolerate such small flaws you have been warned.

reviews would be appreciated; again thanks for reading!.


End file.
